1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic powder compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic powder compositions having improved skin moisturization properties. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic powder compositions that inhibit, reduce, retard, or prevent extended moisture loss from skin when the cosmetic powder composition is applied to the skin. Additionally, the present invention relates to a process for preparing such compositions and the application of such compositions to the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic powders have been long known and commercially available in both loose and pressed powder form. While both forms of cosmetic powder compositions have been used for a variety of uses by application to the face, lips, around the eyes, nails, scalp and other body locations, many of these powders have suffered from the drawback that they cause drying of or moisture loss from the skin to which they have been applied. As one approach to solve this problem with cosmetic powders, the use of powders physically coated with moisturizing agents, such as for example, the use of glycerin coated talc or mica has been tried. However, this approach has not led to success. Rather, such cosmetic powders, after evidencing a slight lessening of degree of moisture loss in the initial hour or two following application of the cosmetic powder to the skin, that effect is very short lived and after several hours increased moisture loss from the skin is again experienced.
Thus, it would be desirable if a cosmetic powder composition would be provided that has an effect of reducing, inhibiting or preventing moisture loss from the skin for an extended period of time, such as for example up to six hours or more, following application of the cosmetic powder to the skin.